Just Wait for Me SasuNaru
by Suyuness
Summary: Sasuke left the village long ago, but Naruto still remembers him and misses him. Now, when Sasuke dies unexpectedly, Naruto seems unable to cope, and makes a big decision that affects many people.


_**Just wait for me – SasuNaru One-shot**_

Naruto stood on the edge of a cliff at the Valley of the End. He had fought here several years ago with his best friend and lover, Sasuke. They had been deep in love even then, but then that Orochimaru freak came into the picture and took Sasuke away. Naruto had tried to stop him, but Sasuke proved to be too strong for the golden-haired kitsune, and he'd run away, leaving Naruto to die.

Now, in this day and age, Naruto was the Hokage of Konoha. He'd used every bit of his power to try and convince Sasuke to come back to the village, to live with him, to have a normal life. But as the Uchiha bloodline always ensured that those who posessed it were stubborn, the raven-haired ninja had refused to return. Naruto, heartbroken by his lover's rejection, had vowed that he would, at the very least, die in the arms of his one-and-only.

Three years had passed since he'd made that vow, and he'd recently learned of his significant other's demise. Apparently, Sasuke had been defending himself against some ANBU from the Village Hidden in the Mist. While he was trying to escape, one of the ANBU had caught him from behind with a Demonwind Shuriken. The Demonwind Shuriken had accidently sliced through one of his main veins in his thigh, and he had bled out in minutes. The ANBU, knowing of Naruto's passion for the rogue ninja, brought the body to Konohagakure instead of their own village. They presented Sasuke's pale form to him sullenly, and Naruto had broken down in tears right then and there.

Memories flashed through Naruto's mind now, as he was standing on the cliff, preparing to off himself. The one that burned brightest in his mind was the one when he had begged Sasuke to come back to Konoha, if not for himself, but for Naruto.

-Flashback-

_"Sasuke, please!" Naruto pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes. He grabbed ahold of Sasuke's sleeve and turned him around to face him. "Please, I need you..."_

_Sasuke stared coolly at Naruto's face. His expression was cold; collected. It was almost as if he didn't love his little fox anymore. "I said no, Naruto," he murmured, his words icy. He ripped his sleeve from Naruto's grasp and turned to leave._

_Naruto watched, the tears now flowwing freely. When Sasuke got a ways away, Naruto ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in Sasuke's back, and he felt his lover's muscles tense up. "Sasuke... please..." he weeped._

_Sasuke stood, frozen in place, before he placed his hands on Naruto's. "I'm sorry, my little kitsune," he apollogized, his voice cracking slightly. He pried Naruto's hands from around him, then turned and placed a hand under the blonde's chin. He lifted the fox's face to his and kissed him ever so gently. "I cannot return to Konoha just yet," he murmured against Naruto's lips. "But I will, soon, just wait for me." He kissed Naruto again, then disappeared, leaving nothing but a few leaves floating in the air._

-End Flashback-

A few tears escaped Naruto now as he thought of that moment. He looked up at the sky, another memory now flashing through his head. One that had forever been stuck in his head.

-Flashback-

_Naruto's breath came in gasps, and his body was covered in sweat. His sweet raven was laying next to him, his condition similar to that of Naruto. They'd just instated their love for each other, burning how the other felt deep inside their minds._

_Sasuke rolled over and rested his chin on Naruto's chest. He played with the blonde's nipple, and he smiled slyly up at him. "So, my little kitsune," he murmured. "Did you have fun?"_

_Naruto smiled back at Sasuke, and nodded. He was about to speak when Sasuke bit his nipple, and a soft moan escaped instead. When he composed himself enough to speak, he stammered, "N-No, n-not yet, Sa... Saasuke!" His last word was a shout, as Sasuke had grabbed his manhood._

_"Oh, but you seem so ready, Nana..." the raven-haired shinobi teased. He mobed his face up close to Naruto's and planted kisses along his jawline until he reached his partner's lips. His kissed him passionately, rubbing the fox's member gently._

_Naruto moved his hands to push Sasuke back a little. When Sasuke eventually pulled back on his own, Naruto fought to catch his breath. When he did finally catch it, he pleaded, "Not yet, Sasu-kun... I'm not ready just yet."_

_Sasuke scowled down at his lover. "Then when will you?" he growled, releasing Naruto._

_"N-Not yet," Naruto repeated, knowing full-well he was upsetting Sasuke with these words. "But I will, soon, just wait for me." He stared beggingly up at Sasuke, hoping that he'd understand. Eventually, Sasuke's expression softened and he planted a small kiss on Naruto's lips. "Alright," he murmured in agreement. "I'll wait..."_

-End Flashback-

Naruto smiled ever-so-faintly at that memory. It was the first real smile that had crossed his face for the past while. He stared up at the sky, and after a bit, it started to rain. Not just a tiny bit, but full-out. Several drops streaked down Naruto's face, concealing his tears.

Naruto looked back down, and pulled off his headband. He turned it around to where the plate faced him and he stared down at it. He'd found a note behind it there once, right after Sasuke had left. It had said "I'm not strong enough to protect you yet... But I will, soon, just wait for me." He'd known exactly who it was from as soon as he read the last sentence. He'd read the note enough so that you could clearly see the creases in the paper, and barely see the words.

Now, as Naruto stared at his forehead protector he had worn since he'd recieved it from Iruka all those years ago, he hid another note there. Once it was securely hidden, he tied the headband back around his neck and pulled out a shuriken from his weapon pouch. He stared at it, and more tears escaped his eyes.

"Sasuke, I wasn't able to protect you," the fox murmured outloud. "And I wasn't able to be with you. But I will, soon..." He took a big breath, then slit his wrists along the length of the vein. He slit the other one, then, with his last bit of strength, he whispered, with a smile plastered on his whiskered face, "...just wait for me."


End file.
